Beyond The Spotlight
by MisaRox
Summary: A prequel to The Beauty of Hollywood. It's Dwayne Johnson's journey of ruining everything he held dear.


A/N: Hi hello, everyone. I'm your author for the morning/afternoon/evening/insomniac stage, Romi. Now, before you read this, you have to read 'The Beauty of Hollywood'. It all goes together. Also, I noticed some reviewers wanted a sequel to that story. Well, I thought to myself and I said, 'Well, why not do them one better and make it a prequel?' I hope you all enjoy!  
  
--  
  
People look at how I am now and they seem to sense that something is wrong. They're right. Some don't know my past experiences that led me into this stage of misery and depression. Because of that, they'll also never understand a big part of me. I remember everything like it happened in a day. One long day. That day lasted 10 years and in that time, I lost everything I wish I still had.  
  
~August, 2002~  
  
"...Happy birthday, dear Simone! Happy birthday to you!" They sang. Everyone applauded and Simone giggled, excitedly. Dwayne and Dany blew her candle out. The guests, also Dwayne's co-workers, all scattered after getting a piece of cake. Dwayne walked around to see his close friends around. It'd be the second-to-last get together he had with them before he left. He smiled at the sight of them, knowing that he'd be excited to come back after filming Hellderado.  
  
"Hey, Vince," he said, shaking the boss's hand.  
  
Vince grinned, "Great to be here, Dwayne," he pointed at Simone in the other room, "She's adorable."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Dwayne replied. His eyes were set on Simone and Dany, who were still in the dining room. Wrestlers crowded the space and watched Dany open Simone's presents. The wrestlers made surprised and happy faces when the one-year-old was given her gifts.  
  
"We do have to discuss your leave and your approximate return," Vince said, seriously, taking Dwayne's attention away from the wife and kid.  
  
"Yes, of course, Vince. Um...well, it's Hellderado and I should be finished with it by March, earliest February," he replied, realizing how far February sounded.  
  
"Sounds good. You may be just in time for Wrestlemania!" Mr. McMahon said, after taking a sip of his punch.  
  
"I'll sure as hell try."  
  
The chairman cleared his throat, "It's a shame your wrestling schedule will never be the same again."  
  
Dwayne sighed, "I know. But I'll come back ever chance I can. I'll never let the fans down - especially my fans."  
  
McMahon raised his eyebrows, "If you say so. You ready for Summerslam?"  
  
Dwayne nodded and smiled, "Yeah! But the sooner it comes, the sooner I have to leave, so I'll wait."  
  
"You do that."  
  
As the chairman walked off, Dwayne turned to the dining room and watched his wife show Simone another present. His smile faded when he remembered that, in a few days, he'd have to leave that perfect sight.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm and begin to lead him to the dining room.  
  
"Adam! Adam! What are you doing?" He asked, being dragged toward the doorway.  
  
Adam Copeland smiled, "It's your daughter's birthday! You should be part of the celebration! Especially since you will be all the way across the country in a few days, away from her and Dany."  
  
Dwayne realized the fact and headed in, struggling to get through the crowd of thick-armed wrestlers. They jeered and berated him about his movie stardom, bowing to him and claiming he was great. He laughed at them and came up beside Dany. He grabbed a cup of red punch and held it up, "Speech!"  
  
Guests gathered into the room and near the doorway when the room was finally full. "Since the birthday lady can't speak proper English yet, I propose a toast!"  
  
He gave everyone a moment to grab a drink, even if it wasn't theirs.  
  
"To one great year of watching her grow, to the years that are to come and to the birthday girl's father..."  
  
Chris Irvine "coughed", "Cheap plug!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"...who will be back sooner than all you jabronis think!"  
  
  
  
-- 


End file.
